


Daughter of a Sith Lord

by Amymarie88



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymarie88/pseuds/Amymarie88
Summary: Y/n is old 6 years old living with an abusive mother and never know about her father. One day Kylo Ren receive world he has daughter. He set out to find her on the plant of Endor. When he find her badly hurt. Sending the force he take her to raise and and teach the ways of the sith.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren pov

I was summoned by Supreme Leader and walked to the the message pad. " Supreme Leader how may I serve you" I say as I bow. " I sense a powerful force in the Endor, they have the same force signature as you" he say. I was shocked to find out I had a daughter but how. But then remembered a girl but i though I killed he years ago. " Kylo Ren your to bring her here and train her the ways of the dark side" Supreme Leader orders me. I bowed an left walking into captain phasma train the troops.

 

"Ready your man we're going on a mission to retrieve a young girl" I ordered and walked to ship. " set course to Endor" I tell the pilot. Soon my daughter I will have you. I think to myself looking out into space.

 

Y/n pov

" y/n when I find you,your going to wish you were never born" my mother yells looking around for me.i never could understand what I did wrong for her to hate me. "Found you, you little brat she say as she pull my leg only to he me with a shovel braking my legs.

 

"Put down the shovel and step way from the girl I her a a robotic voice says. " sir we found the girl" some say as a man dress in Black comes into view the darkness takes over.

 

Kylo Ren pov

I looked at the small girl on the ground, even though I done bad thing I wouldn't wish for a parent to hurt their own child. "Take she to the ship I be the shortly" I ordered as one of the stormtroopers pick the girl. "We do you think your taking that peace of trash" the woman say.

 

I turned around and focused chocked her. " you think I let you talk about my blood that way" I said  angry  at her eyes widen shock, "ben" she says as she try to get free, which angered me more. " the man you once new is dead" I said an I drop he and walked back to the ship heading straight to the medical bay to my daughters side.


	2. Chapter 2

as I enter I saw the medical droids work on her. "status report on the girl" I ordered. "sir she seem to be in really bad shape the odds of her walking again are not likely. "You will do everything you can to make sure she can walk or you be nothing but a pile of rubble when I done with you" I threatened.

 

I saw the girl starting to talk in her sleep, I looked it her mind to see what she was dreaming. Dream " mama please tell me about daddy" a small child says. The woman slaps her and said " your father was a good for nothing, leaving me to give birth you you and raise on my own. If I had it my way i would have abandoned you and left you to die". Looking into more memories the girl kept get nothing but abuse, I wish I have found her sooner. After the droid had finished they left me alone with my daughter. " your safe now, I wouldn't let anything harm you" I say putting my hand on her check, to which she nuzzled into it.

Y/n pov

I was in a deep sleep but I could hear someone say "your safe now, I wouldn't let anything harm you" and felt the hand on the side of my face. For some reason I felt so safe I nuzzles into it.

Then I  woke up in pain, I turn my head when I sense someone was in the room with me. It was the black figure I saw before I black out. But who was he and way i'm here. "How much do you know of your father" his robotic voice says. "Mother never said anything but he was and evil man, that I no different than him" I say looking down. " I know your father and he was not evil, it the resistance who are evil" he half growls making me flinch. He probably guessed that I was scared so he removed his helmet show  man with the same features as me. "Are.... you?" I shock my father was the most feared men the the galaxy. " your have no need to fear me Y/n" I took you from your mother to train you on the dark side" I was lucky to get to you in time or your mother would have killed you" he says. " lord Ren we're have land back at the base and I have already arrange a room for the girl" voice say before walking off. The droids come back with a wheelchair and sat me down and pushed me out of the ship. "Your room is next to mine. Your training will start a soon as you recover. Until then you are to rest" man say. "Thank you" say looking useless just like mother alway called me.  I wheeled over to the bed only to have some trouble, but kept trying until I felt some lift me and lay me on the bed. "Your strong willed but don't push yourself or recovery will take longer" he says. "Um.. what can I call you" I asked afraid he hate me. " anything that make you comfortable but I would prefer you called me father, now rest I come get you later for dinner" he tells me, then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo pov  
I left my daughters room to go train but was stop by General Hux. "Where is the child. I wish to see it" he Oder. " it a young girl not a child and you  will not see her until i say so" I say. "we see about that. it my duty to make sure the safety of this base. I not going to allow you the bring some girl on this the base without questioning if she going to be a risk. He should also be place in a holding cell, especially since she also force sensitive. She could endanger everyone if it not under control" he says

How dear he call my own blood a risk. " she happen to be my daughter and I will not allow you or anyone near her until I say so. "Great a mini you on the ship, will she will be monitored, can't have her destroying the ship" he continues. I smirk as I could see y/n become just like me. I looked into his mind I saw what he head plan to do to her and and I start to force choke him. 

I didn't notice the door open until I hear a small voice " father" I looks and saw y/n in the wheelchair looking frightened. I let go of Hux. " I bent down to her level and said I'm a calm voice " why are you out of bed you should be resting" "I heard yelling and was scared. "Is this the child and why is she in the wheelchair I hear Hex asked as he was able to breath again.l Didn't answering his question I take y/n back to her bed and stayed reading her the sith code as she fell asleep. "Ren you did not answer me" he said to me but I just throw him out the door with the force and turn  to see y/n smile as if she knew what I did.

" good night little one I see you in the morning" I say kissing it forehead leave to go to my own bed.


End file.
